1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a closure for attachment to the neck of a liquid containing container. More particularly, this invention relates to a two piece pressure enhanced barrier closure for a pressurized liquid container.
2. Problems Encountered in the Art
There is an increased demand for plastic closures for pressurized containers such as carbonated soft drink bottles. A design evolution has taken place in recent years to overcome various problems associated with molded plastic closure such as the undesirable gas permeability of plastics and the tendency of plastics to creep under continuing pressure conditions presenting the possibility of liquid or gas leakage.